


On the Mountain

by Randoomdraw (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bunny-Yams, Don't kill me please, F/F, F/M, Flowers, M/M, Small village, Werwolf the game (references), Wizards, but not that old, creature AU, kind of, mountain town, not the future, with castle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Randoomdraw
Summary: Alexander HamiltonHe lives in the Village down the mountain,he sleeps with many other workersin the old caserne that is now the home fromhim and the others.They deliver the goods up to the the town,all that what they don't have up there.But on the way up there they haveone problem ...Werwolfs~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~I'm bad at summarysit's my first just like the story,so don't kill me and enjoy ~ ( -w-" ~)It's also at some points based on@bunny-yams  Creature AU





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah hey!  
> So I hope you like this idear,  
> I would really love commemts and tipps TwT"
> 
> So anyway I will post as fast as I can everything :3

Up on the mountain 

Is a huge town, there is also an academi for young wizards.  
The town is protectet by a small, mossy and friabel wall wich goes around the whole town,  
so everything that's in the forest stays there.

Sure, they don't and the wall just gives comfort.  
But in the town never happen attacks and even when  
nearly everybody can use magic or potions.

On the other hand  
we have the small village completely defensless,  
well the houses are the few people that live beside the workers know how  
to defend themself, but the victims from the Werwolfs are also the workers who have there  
bad paid job for a reason.  
Everybody is different there!  
some are old an have a rustle beard while  
there are othere young man with the desire of adventures.

They go every second day up the mountain,  
as soon as the sun rises they start loading the carriages and rope in the horses,  
they have to always take a long route,  
it's the safest and only one where the carriages can go.  
It's next to the train rails.  
They also have to get down from the mountain as fast as possible before the sun is gone and the moon and stars come out illuminating the sky,  
thats the time when the werwolf normaly come out  
and try to take there victim down,  
they don't always get to kill the worker but Most of the time  
ans that's were the problem starts 

The werwolf start to come out by dawn now too  
and don't have only one victim anymore,  
the workers are pretty much surffering under the  
circumstances.  
So the Major *cough* more like King *cough* decided to give the workers one wagon in the train for only the  
importantst goods, also are two workers there allowed,  
it didn't help them that much  
but it was better that nothing so they took it. 

And how worse theire circumstances might get  
there is one thing they always do,  
around midday the train comes around and passes  
them the first time,  
everybody smiles,grins and waves the people from the  
town, tourists and students that have been down from the mountain to anothere town or just visited the village.

And when they finaly reached the town after the long trip  
they take a short break for like 10 minutes then they load everything down, go throughout the town and bringen the goods to the people that asked for them.

There are some people that appreciate them for that  
and will give then something to eat or drink,  
or give them a potion to defend them and wish them the Best luck on theire way down an up again.  
Some older man tell short story's to the Kids about  
theire adventures and love  
the amazed, fear full and corious faces they get before starting 

When everybody is at the meeting point they go as fast as they can down,  
the people that are in care of the carriages already left as soon as the boxes were down,  
because they can't afford to lose the horses  
and also they get faster down and prevent the horses to freak out.  
They have are fast on there feet and stay together  
so nobody get's lost or they can attack syncronized.

Around dawn or when it's fall and already dark those  
who pass them see sometimes amazing fights,  
the workers are trained, strong and skillfull  
so they don't go down without a fight,  
but they still lose because they don't have magic.

Once they are down they can do what they want  
for the night and next day


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a nice day for work,  
> and remember
> 
> Don't just run into the Forest  
> Childre-ALEXANDER !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first Chapter !  
> Yaayy ?! 
> 
> So I hope you like the idear and enjoy it ~

He hears something move next to him and roles under his blankets from one side to the other for comfort and  
try's to ignore the nearly not hearable foot steps. 

 

"Wake up sleepy head! "  
say's a sternly and rough voice that wakes him up,  
one of his dear co-workers wakes him,  
Lenerd a old man with a white full beard,  
Alex yawns and rubs his tired eyes looking at Lenerd  
who gives him a warm grin he smiles tired back at him  
and swings his legs over the bed side  
"yeah, yeah I'm up "  
He say's and then jumps up out of his bed  
stumbling a bit forward from the fast  
movement after laying down for four hours,  
he streches a bit and let his bones crack with  
a loud 'plop' sound.

"Who drives today with the train ?" He asks  
one eyebrow up looking over to Lenerd  
"Mh? Oh yeah I think it were that kid Seabury and Lee"  
Alex looks angry at him  
"Why they?! They are always using the train! Not fair!"  
and so starts an early rant , while Alex goes to  
get something for breakfast Lenerd turns to a othere  
way and leaves him alone  
"This is so annoying just because the King likes them most ... " he grumbles to himself "..everybody should have the possibility to use that dam' train! I don't wanna get killed just because I have to walk up and down the  
freaking mountain ... "  
he grumbles further "... and everybody should be allowed go to the magic school up there, then we didn't even had to be scared of those werwolfes and wouldn't need to use the train! They are just so crazy strong!"  
He ends a bit out of breath and clenches with one hand shortly the necklace to make sure it's still there.

He runs over to the bread and grabs a bun bevor they could put it away, because he's a bit late.  
The most workers had already left and the rest is about to leave too , while Alex stuffs the bun into his mouth he makes himself fast a messy braid with a worn out hairband that he pulls out of his trousers,  
he forgot to make one before going to sleep so he has some knots in his hair at that he winces at when he  
pulls his hand through his hair  
"Unorganised today?"  
Alex looks over his right shoulder and looks up at Martha, the house chefin "Yeah a bit"  
She looks worried at him and sighs  
"I told you not to read to long into the night,  
you look like a complete mess!" She scolds  
with a Stern look "and you know worser that the others"  
She say's pointing out the other workers who look not so exhausted anymore but small sweat pearls  
already Covern theire faces and arms,  
making some sweat stains in the already worn out clothe's that have gone through a LOT ,  
they don't keep somebody that warm anymore in the  
Winter for sure.  
Luckily it's Summer so the days are longer and you can guid around better , sadly it's way to hot under the sun  
it feels like your melting.  
Right now it's still early and a light refreshing brees blows , bit soon er or the later it's going to be hot so  
enjoy it as long as your not soaking in your own sweat  
He thinks  
" I know" he say's a bit embarresed and looks at her  
"I won't do it again" he lies and looks at her  
"We both know that's not true, just be catefull okay ?  
I don't wanna lose you , understand?" Martha asks  
looking now softer at him,  
she swipes a colorfull band put of her pocket and ties it  
around his braid  
"Okay, now you look a bit better" She says and smiles bright at him, Alex sighs and smiles back "thanks, but you didn't have to do that really " he say's and look's thank full at her.

Alex always learns and practices magic secretly, he could get Arrest for illegal magic,  
when Martha found out first he was scared to the bone that he would lose his job, this here is practicaly his home and the othere like one big familie and  
OH GOd was he relived when Martha  
only scolded him, it was like somebody kicked a boulder from his chest,  
He was forced to wash the dishes for a week but  
it ws really nothin, happily  
"Now get to work!" She say's sternly but a small smile still decorating her features,  
he get's pushed put the door and stumbles a bit and gets packen full with a heavy box,  
when he turns around after a while walking forward he see's Martha waving him with a grin plastert across her face  
Alex turns forward again but doesn't see's much despite  
the huge box covering his vision .

He walks carefully to the train and trys to look around the Box, inside the train he puts it in a corner and fastens it with a band.  
Alex looks around and find's a Box of potions,  
wich he is really catefull with he hoists up with a  
carefull swing,  
like the last box he brings it too the train,  
he passes a old man that tells the new er guy's  
how they defeated a werwolf on the way back to the village "..e eyes glowed in the dark and they waited to see a weakpoint from us, but we acted like we didn’t see them and when they attack. ."  
Alex caught himself listening with intresst and curiosity to the old man ... Nicolas? he think was his name,

what ever he thought and startet walking again because the Box began to get heavy,  
he mustert the potions he could see through the small gap, they seemed to be various kinds of potions  
and magic sweets that are gonna be sold on the train.  
They aren't expensive but neither cheep so  
he is extremly carefull,when he reaches the train and places the box down Alex noticed a pair of feet infront of him,  
they look expensive so he just knows who they be long to "Asshole .." he spats loud enough for Seabury to hear,  
when he looks up and straightens his back he looks at Seabury , who would have thought ...  
He looks at Alex with a grin spread across his face  
"So Alexander, get your ass of of the train, we are going to start in 5 minutes "  
he mockingly polite, Alex already in fighting position to attack when Lenerd comes inside with heavy steps,  
reaching his hand out and draging Alexander away  
"Yeah right, right. We're leaving "  
He say's looking sternly at both of them,  
he pushes Alex out and walk to him in a low voice  
" No fighting, you idiotic gremlin!"  
Lenerd snips him on his forehead.  
Alex looks at him angry and sighs slowly calming  
down "I wasn't going to fight" he say's looking away.

"How ever, go get the carriage ready"  
He say's and leaves him as soon as they reached the stabels, Alex got to his favourit horse (?) Philip  
he is a dark brown mule with white mane,  
He is the only one that can deal with this Opinionated.  
They walk over to the fence and Alex lach him there  
"Okay that's that, that " he says petting his neck  
"I'm gonna set the sattlecloth on now" he says looking the mule in the eye as Philip looks back.  
He carefully places the sattlecloth on his back and pets Philip again smiling bright,  
the mule pokes Alex cheek with his snout looking happy.  
The two of them are more or less a pair deal ,  
since Alex is the only one that can deal with him and this is also a point why he wouldn't use the train,  
so Ahe straps two Boxes to Philips back and two to his own,  
he unties the knot on the fence and takes it in his hand that was not really necesary because they would just walk next to each other,  
They all start meeting at the beging of the road,  
there was a shout from behind them  
wish Ing good luck and to be carefull from  
Martha and some of the othere cooks.  
Alex waves only as responce and walker next to Philip,  
he had luck his boxes weren't that heavy because he doesn't want to hang behind the group , he would be  
easy food .

When they reached nearly half of the mountain,  
the sound of the train resounds faintly in the distance,  
Alex is one of the first that hears it and beging to grin from one er to the othere.  
The train comes fast closer and Alex starts waving his hand when the first wagon comes in sight.  
He see's some students not  
much older that him waveing back and some old persones.  
He always love to see the different and same faces in the train, and is even motivated when they waves them.  
When the train is gone he get's a chill down his spine  
and looks worried around,  
Philip feels his fear and tensione so he rubs his head against Alex shoulder.  
It makes him a bit comfortabel, he looks around and into the forest walking furthere,  
after a hour or so he looks around again,  
he's not that tense anymore but better be carefull,  
when he hears something from the forest he first twitches and then looks from where it came  
ignoring the sweat that runs down his forehead,his exhaustion, Philip next to him and all the othere in sweat covered man.  
Because when he looks into the forest he can't believe his eye's when he see's a persone vanish behind some trees but the thing is it's not any persone!  
He saw him in the newspaper once,  
he got through the academi in only 2 years!  
He really appreciate him and wants to learns from him,  
that could be his chance to talk to him.  
He shortly thinks and debats with himself,  
when he goes he is fast food for the werwolfs and othere creatures,  
on the othere side it could be his only chance to talk to him also he could protect them from the monsters,  
Alex also trained a lot and won't go down with out a fight.  
He clenches the cha in between his hand and drops his boxes before he dashes into the forest, some of the othere workers scream after him but don't dar to go into the forest he can only hear in the distance Lenerd scream that he should come back once more before the  
sound from the branches crunching and leaves rasling belowe his feet over drowns it,  
but either way he doesn't care right now  
some brachen hit his face and some leaves get stuck in his hair, but he just try's to reach him.  
He comes to a halt and looks around geting only a glimps from him, so he starts running again and reaches forward tapping him on his shoulder,  
right now Alex looks exhausted, tired, sweaty and has practically a forest in his hair.  
"Excuse me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"  
he asks nervous and pulls his hand back.


	13. Hello there ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we meet Lafayette,  
> more or less.  
> Alex feels betrayed *snif*  
> It is short and I'm sorry it took so long "-w-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah have fun,  
> write creativ comments please ?~  
> Well what ever ! Just enjoy readinf x3  
> I will try up loading the chapter faster,  
> it hasn't been beta read by now but what ever!  
> \/(-w-)\/

“That depends who's asking ?”  
Aaron says and turns around looking at him him with an intimidating gaze  
“Uh,yeah …!”  
Alex gulps the slowly forming lump in his throat down “Alexander Hamilton, at your service, sir” Alex says with new found pride and joy “but call me Alex”  
He adds fast looking at Aaron who looks back and let’s out a sigh having a faint gleam of curiosity in his eyes.  
He reaches out to pick out a stick from Alexander's hair that got caught while running but pulls his arm a bit to fast away when he see's the chain around his neck  
“everything alright?”  
Alex looks with mixed feelings at him and pulls the stick out himself waiting for an answer from Burr  
“Yeah! It was just .. the sticks are bothering me” He says pointing out the still present sticks in his braid, Alex waves that fakt to the side in an ignoring matter  
“ I have so many questions first!”  
He says beaming at that and looking at him  
“Like how is it in the school up there?! And can I join it too? How did you graduate so fast?  
What do you learn ?”  
He starts with his many questions, staring with curiosity gleaming eyes at Burr,

Burr can only chuckle at that after a sigh  
“while we go back to your group, let me offer you some free advice.  
I don’t really want to meet a werewolf”  
He says looking over at Alexander who nods in agreement  
“I shouldn’t have run off like that, Philip will be so mad …” 

Alex says the last part more to himself than anybody else.  
“I’m so in trouble”  
He mutters to himself and looks over to Burr who seems … off and stressed  
“You sure everything is alright?” Alexander asked unsere of Burr’s behave 

It took Burr a moment to realise what Alex had said “Yeah! only in thoughts” that wasn’t even that far off, it’s just that he can smell that familiar scent … Lafayette! Right he meant to meet up with Lafayette and wanted to take one of the workers down, maybe …  
and even if they did they wouldn’t have taken that kid, he doesn't seems weak and easy to take down also there is that chain it hid him from his Werewolf senses, it radiates a weird aura and smells familiar but no in a good way like .. like vervain.  
They have already walked a long distance Alexander talking his ear of when he cuts him of  
“Let me give you the free advice now, talk less”  
“What?”  
“smile more”  
“huh”  
“don’t let them know what you're against or what you’re for”  
“You can’t be serious”  
“Fools who run there mouth wind up dead”  
“But how do I get my things through then?”  
He asks looking with a mix of emotions at him most of that was confusion  
“Just take it to your heart, you will understand” He says getting nervous when Lafayette's scent got stronger and he comes fast,  
please don’t be in your wolf form..  
Burr prayed to whatever god there may be,  
In thoughts he looks up in the sky to check the time,  
The sun had reached her highest point and the forest was flooded in a warm green yellow light, then he looks back down to Hamilton that babbles to himself with excitement,curiosity, happiness and a spark of fear (?)  
every once glancing around to make sure nothing is there.

And then Alex stops talking looking shocked up when he hears a twig snap near them  
“You heard that too?” Alex looked worried and panicked at Burr who also seemed to panic “I think we should hurry” He decided for the two of them when he go no answer and started dragging Burr at his arm with him  
he heard now branches and leaves crunching under someone's feet  
“Burr, mon amí” 

“Shit... “  
He mutters to himself so quiet that Alexander can’t hear him,he looks over at Alex and he looks panicked and shocked at Lafayette and hides himself a bit behind him  
“What … “ he say’s so quiet that even he nearly missed it.  
“We wanted to discuss and maybe hunt a bit! Did you fo…..”  
His sentence is caught in his throat when he see's the small man hiding behind Burr and there eyes met “Uhh….” 

Alex looks at the unknow man with a tail ? and woLF EARS ?! then at Burr, wait the man knew his name! He connected the dots and let fast and shocked go of Burr’s arm he took a step back and looked between the two  
they are werewolfs…  
Panic started to spread through his entire body and he hears the blood in his ears swoosh, his heart pounding against his chest.  
With panic over flooded he started running like a madman,  
he thought about which way he needed to take, luckily he imprinted the way, but  
‘FUCK!fuck fuck fuck’ he screams in his mind running as fast as his legs could, stumbling over some roots, in the distance he he can hear Burr scream a faint “WAIT!” 

~ Sometime back ~ 

Laf’s ears perked up when he heard another voice with Burr , somebody joining the hunt?  
But he didn’t smell anything so he stayed in his half form ears up looking at Aaron who seemed quiet shocked  
“Hey Burr, mon ami! “  
He says cheerful walking slowly over to him  
“Shit…” He hears Burr saying and his ear twitches, looking confused at him  
“We wanted to discuss and maybe hunt a bit! Did you fo…..”  
Lafayette stopped and his sentence doesn’t comes out full when he see's a boy, kid (?) with raven hair bound into a ponytail with a really beautiful ribbon he had dark brown eyes, deep bags under them and slightly tanned skin, next to Aaron, Lafayette looking at Aaron and gives him a questioning look when the boy looks taken aback and scared and panicked, makes a run for it,  
pretty fast for those short legs,  
he thinks suppressing a chuckle.  
“WAIT!” Aaron screams next to him and he squints at the sudden noise and growls at him shortly “What the heck?! Who is that kid?” He asks and is ready to chase him,  
Aaron looks nervous at him “His name is Alexander Hamilton, he saw me and dashes into the forest, he has a charm so that we won’t find him easy also don’t touch him his charm has vervain in it.  
He is invisible from the werewolf radar, so just hold him with intimidation down, got it?” Aaron rattles down before taking half form to be faster and started running after the kid- Alexander,  
Lafayette was quiet irritated  
but ran too, he must admit that that kid is fast!  
Lafayette noticed that they came dangerous near the path, but on the other hand why would his group have waited they must think he’s dead by now and also has the train already crossed the path with the group once he will pass again around afternoon so there are still some hours, he still runs a bit faster and now see's him he got in front of him and growls at the kid (he is eventually only a year older but pfffff) who looks with fear blown eyes at him but there was a spark of determination in them,the kid didn’t slow down and ran straight at him he didn’t know what to do so he just held position and then it happened in a flash he knew three things,  
he felt a dull pain on his chest like something hit him, his legs gave in under him and something- no someone he’s pretty sure Alexander tackled him rolling over the ground behind him and ran.  
And so he laid on the ground no idea what happened once again with a loud *thud*  
“What the heck”  
He said and just laid there connecting the dots, when Aaron appeared in his view holding his hand out to him, he grabbed it grateful and pulled himself up, he turned back to full human form like Burr had done too just some minutes earlier  
“Hey, mind explaining what the heck happened and what to do next?” Lafayette asks looking back and trying to see the boy again but was gone and had maybe reached the path by now.


End file.
